Runaways
by SommerSky
Summary: "Some have been thought brave because they didn't have the courage to run away."
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Here's a story from myself and my best friend Kasee. It was her first story and my second. So please review it, good or bad. The following chapters will be much longer since this is just an intro let us know what you think thanks!

* * *

Tonight was the night, I know plenty of people would be upset with me but it needed to be done. I had been planning for months and hopefully it went smoothly.

I grabbed my bag that is holding all the belongings I was taking with me. On my way out I peered into my parent's room. They would wonder why I did it but in my opinion the reason was pretty clear. I'm not happy here; I haven't been for a long time.

My family was pretty typical for a town like this. The perfect marriage with two over achieving daughters but as they say nothing is as it seems. My father was having an affair with a twenty something coworker, Darcy left for Kenya to help build schools, and my mother just found out she has leukemia. Everything was falling apart; the one person who promised me that they would help me through everything cheated on me with someone I thought was my friend.

The walk to the train station was very serene. There weren't many people there but what can you expect at 2am. I looked at the train schedule and decided on Toronto because it was leaving before the others and was also farther away.

"Hi, can I get one ticket to Toronto?" I said to the man behind the window.

"Round trip or one way?" he responded.

"One way."

"You look a little young to be traveling alone; your parents know where you're going?"

I handed him the money for the ticket, grabbed it and left for the train.

There were about ten people on the train and when I came on they all looked at me. I walked past them and settled in a seat towards the back.

**45 minutes later**

I had fallen asleep; train was on a bit of a delay so we weren't even a quarter of the way there. I kept my eyes closed, I have no doubts about this, but I still can't believe I am actually running away from that small town. A bigger city equals bigger dreams, I am ready for this. The train came to a halt; a couple people came on, a girl that looked to be about 16 stopped right in front of me.

"Excuse me…" she said.

I didn't think she was talking to me so I ignored her.

"Hello… Is anyone sitting there?"

I slowly opened my eyes and said "Who me?"

"Yes, Can I sit there if it's empty."

"Sure, why not? What's your name?" I say.

"I'm Alli Bhandari."

"I'm Clare Edwards, How old are you?"

"I just turned 17 and I thought it was time to leave the nest… My parents were a bit of a burden. What's your story?"

I couldn't believe I had found someone with a story similar to mine… My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe I was going to tell a complete stranger my life story.

"Well I'm 17; I grew up in small down just south of here. I have an older sister and she's currently in Kenya helping build schools, my mom's really sick, and my dad's a whore… Hate to say it, but it's true."

Her face went blank. "Interesting..."

I just told her my whole story, and all she says is interesting. "Where are you headed?"

"On my way to Toronto because I am trying to get away from my previous life. It was too much to handle. My parents were always harping on me, my brother Sav was a saint and me… I am the little girl that they expect to be a saint as well."

I see her tearing up, I comfort her. "Well sounds like we kind of have similar situations. I am headed there as well… I know we just met but what if we got an apartment together. It would be easier for us…"

Her face lit up again, "That would be great."

I smiled and said "Anyone you know here in this big city?"

"Yes, Dave. He's my current boyfriend, he has a cute friend, maybe you know….."

I cut her off "No thanks."

"Are you in a relationship then?"

"No, just no set ups."

"Oh I see, well we'll see when it happens… His name is Eli Goldsworthy."

I looked at her with a blank face. "Well I'm going to nap wake me up when we get at the next stop."

Soon enough I was getting woken up. "Clare, wake up… We are going to meet Eli and Dave."

I blushed… "This better be worth it, well we are here."

We gathered our stuff, and walked off the train. "They should be meeting us here real soon, there friend Adam is coming too."

"I'd feel uncomfortable, as if I was imposing."

"No, Its fine."

A '97 Chevy Impala drove up and stopped right next to us.

"They're here…" Alli said happily.

Three guys came out of the Chevy.

"Hi Babe, Who's this?" Dave said looking at me.

"This is Clare, she is exactly like me."

"Well then, Hi Clare, a friend of Alli's is a friend of mine. This is Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres."

I looked at Eli, and could not help but notice his beautiful eyes, his lovely smile, his hair. It's almost as if he is perfect. I wouldn't say I liked him, or it's love at first sight, but he seems crush worthy. I think this might go well, but we'll see what happens.

Eli and I exchanged some eye contact and he smiled, I like the looks of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo Everyone Here is Chapter 2! You should definitely leave reviews to let us know what you think but yeah enjoy

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

About 25 minutes later we arrived at a diner. Eli helped me out of the car and Dave helped Alli, Adam just followed. There was something odd about that boy. We got a table and the menu consisted of burgers, chicken patties, hot dogs and fries.

"Some menu." Eli said in a sarcastic tone

I wondered how someone could sound that sarcastic, but it was still cute.

"Hello, welcome to the Toronto Diner, may I take your order?"

"I'll have an order of cheese fries." Said Dave insisting that Alli was going to eat some too.

"I'll have a veggie burger." I said

"Adam and I will have a cheeseburger with extra mayo and lettuce".

"Way to get a full course meal, Eli." Dave says in a sarcastic manor.

"Shut the hell up Dave."

I sipped on my water and listen to their conversations.

"So Clare where you from?" Eli said

"No where important" I uttered quickly

"Oh I see, well if you need anything keep in touch." Eli said winking as he finished the sentence

Alli and Dave sat next to each other chatting and holding hands. That's too much PDA for me, I don't know how they do it. Our food finally arrived, and I'm glad because this silence is getting to me. Eli keeps making faces at me. I don't know what to do. Eli Shoves half his burger into his mouth and I giggle. Adam eats it bite for bite, and I let mine sit there.

"EAT Damn it." Eli said

Why the hell is this kid yelling at me. "EXCUSE ME?"

"I- I- I- I was just trying to get you to eat, you look hungry."

"Uhm okay?" I say, and I start eating to please Alli's friends.

The waitress walked the bill over, and set it down… "Have a nice day."

"I'll pay for everyone." I say

"No, you will not."

"But, I want to because you guys just let me come here and eat with you."

Eli paid for me, him, and Adam, and Dave paid for him and Ali. We all loaded into the car, I sat next to Eli and Adam. I was in the middle -_- Eli passed me a paper and whispered "Open it later." I nodded.

"Ali, can we go apartment hunting?" I say

"Well Dave actually put down the money on an apartment for us, so we are going there now… Its fully furnished."

"Thank you so much, how can I repay you?"

"Just be a good friend." Ali says caringly

"Is there an electronics store near here, I would like to get a house phone and a cheap computer."

"Yeah there's one on the way to the apartment, we can stop there now."

"Okay, thank you so much."

We are in the car and Eli stares intently at me with his gorgeous eyes, his lovely smile, and beautiful hair. We arrive at the Best Buy of Toronto. I walk in and go straight to the house phones. I buy one for $30.99, and take it to the counter, a computer isn't as important for right now. I quickly grab the change and the bag and run to the car.

"That was quick." Eli said.

I ignored his smartass comment and sat there, another 10-15 minutes went by and we were at the apartment.

"You go ahead and pick your bed awhile, Im going to say bye to Dave. I'll get the bags and stuff too." Alli said

I entered the house and it was gorgeous, it had hardwood floors and beige furniture. One bedroom was pink and white, the other was purple and a very pale blue. That's the one I picked. The kitchen was huge, I went out grabbed my luggage because Alli was taking a while and ran back in.

"What a lovely abode." I say to myself.

I went in my jean pocket and pulled out that piece of paper Eli gave me. It read: Eli Goldsworthy , Call Me ;) 647 – 555 – 5555

I blushed, Alli came in and was yelling for me. I walked out.

"This place is great."

"Good news, Eli wants to hang out with you one day soon, and Dave's paying rent for us."

"He's a really great guy, Dave that's who im talking about."

"What do you think of Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Well, he's sarcastic… ?"

"Really, that's all you think?"  
"Yes for now, he's cute… Is that what you want to hear? Let's head out to go job hunting."

"YES, I knew it, I knew you thought he was cute! Job hunting here we come.

We call a taxi, and they say they should arrive in about 45 minutes to an hour. Alli goes in her room and changes into skinny jeans a red t-shirt. I changed into a tunic and leggings, a little formal but hey, who cares. I straighten my hair and put a little red clip in it. Alli straightened her hair as well, we grabbed our purses and heard a honk outside the house. We quick proceeded out the door and got in the taxi.

"Where are you too lovely ladies going on this fine afternoon?" said the taxi driver.

"Nearest place that's hiring." Clare said

"Okay won't be far."

**5 MINUTES LATER (To Go Job Hunting)**

We arrive at Dirty Dan's Shack; I look up read the sign and start laughing hysterically.

"We'll let's get looking…" Ali says with a smile on her face, this place Dirty Dan's is part of a strip mall.

"Okay… Let's go." I say unsure of what im getting into

We enter Dirty Dan's and it's pretty packed. I walk up to a waitress and look at her for a second.

"Can I help you two?" She says with an attitude

"Yeah, where's the manager?" Ali says

"He's over there, I'll get him for you."

She walks over and whispers something to the manager.

"He says come over there."

We walk on over and he looks at us with an astonished face. AWKWARD.

"Are you hiring?" Alli and I say simultaneously

"Yeah, you two can start on Monday." He says quick and then walks away

Wow, that was kind of awkward. No application. No idea in what we will be doing. No sign of anyone decent in the whole place, then out of the corner of my eye I see someone that looks familiar, so I turn around. It's Eli, he's in a busboy uniform. Surprise, didn't think that he'd get into something like this. I shove Alli and say "Hey look its Eli."

"Yeah, I know him and Dave work here."

That means I'll have to see his gorgeous face almost every day. Greatttttttttttttt! I mean you know it's not bad to look at, but he makes me nervous. When I am in the same room with him I get butterflies.

"Alli let's go, I want to go shopping and I'm not ready to see this place for long periods of time."

"Hold on, I want to talk to Dave and maybe you can say hi to Eli."

Ugh, I knew it would come to this. The only thing she is going to do is try to get us together. I mean I might like it but not yet. It's too soon. Oh well, I'll say and maybe tonight I'll call him just to talk.

"Okay fine…" I say with a slight uncertainty

We nonchalantly walk over to where Dave and Eli were taking their break.

"Hey babe…" Dave says with a cheesy grin, Alli smiles.

"Hi Clare." Eli says

I try to hide the smile that's taking over my face. "Hi."

Dave and Alli walk away, "We'll leave you two alone." Dave says winking

My face goes blank, why would they do that. They are halfway across the room before Eli says anything to me.

"Are you going to put that little piece of paper I gave you into good use?" Eli says with a straight face

"Sure, soon enough." I say trying not to pay too much attention

"Well I'll be home at 11 tonight, so use it then."

I nod and watch as Alli and Dave make their way back, Alli seems so happy with Dave. I give Alli a gesture letting her know we should leave, and then we walk out the door. The taxi driver is still waiting, we get in the taxi, and say "Best clothing store Mr. Taxi Driver Man." He nods and we go on our way.

**30 MINUTES LATER (Ride To The Store)**

We arrive American Eagle Toronto, I gaze up at this massive store in astonishment. I don't think I've ever seen this big of a store in my life. I mean where I come from the biggest store you get is the size of your house, and those are that big.

"Wow." I say not realizing I'm talking out loud

Alli smiles, "Small towns don't have great stores like this."

I just walk in ignoring the fact she said anything.

"Welcome to American Eagle…" said this boy with a heavy accent

I walked past and found some cute sweaters, I picked up 7 of those, and then 5 short sleeve shirts, and 7 long sleeves. I go to the jeans and pick up a couple pairs of those. I walk to the register, and pay. Wasn't as expensive as I thought, but who's complaining. Alli's behind me in line, she's got a whole new wardrobe too.

"Well thanks for being so nice to me, it's hard finding people that are nice around here."

"No problem I went through it too. It's troubling but when you find someone with a similar story you usually connect to them."

We exit the store, load up the taxi and head home.

"Where you ladies going now?"

"Back to the start please." I say

Alli pulls out her cell phone, and texts Dave.

**45 MINUTES LATER (Car Ride Home)**

Home again, home again. I walk in with all my bags, and then walk back out to pay him. Alli walks in sets the stuff in her room, comes out and turns on the radio.

"Well it was fun today, don't you think?" Alli says

"Yeah, thanks again."

"What did you and Elijah talk about in the diner?"

I was thinking who the hell is Elijah, I thought to myself for a good 3 minutes. Then it came to me Eli is short for Elijah.

"Oh nothing important, he just gave me this slip of paper earlier and asked me if I was going to use it at all, and I agreed that I would." I say in a fast paced manor

"What slip of paper is this? Hmm?" Alli asked with a curious tone.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." I say trying to play it off good.

"Yeah, sure." Alli says with a smile.

It's about 7 o'clock. This day went pretty fast, me and Alli are putting away our clothes, and we decided that it's about time that we put on our pajamas. I showered and left my hair go, I have on zebra print pajamas and a pink shirt, Alli has on giraffe pajamas and a yellow shirt. I am about to cook some dinner.

"Alli what do you want for dinner?" I yell across the house'

"The thing that we have most of." She says

So, I scan the fridge and the freezer, I see hot dogs and french fries.

"How does hot dogs and fries sound?"

"Yum, I'm just cleaning up the living room so I'll be in soon."

I go ahead and start cooking, I put on the timer it will be about 15 minutes until everything is done. I waltz into the living room; Alli's sitting reading a book.

"Hey what are you reading?"

"I'm reading The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo."

"Sounds good, how'd you meet Dave?"

"Well he's from the same small town I am from. We both went to the same school, and we decided we wanted to get away, so he came up here and made some money to bring me up, and happily I met you to share it with." Alli said with a cheesy grin

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, the timer was going off. _I get up and get the food.

"ALLI DINNER'S DONE!" I yell louder than before. She is on her way in, I set up the plates and silverware and separate the food, we sit on the counter stools and eat.

"Thanks for dinner." Alli says politely

I nod and keep eating. We both finish up and I set the dishes in the sink, it's only about 8 o'clock so I go into the living room with Alli and we put on a television show. A couple hours went by because we watched a movie or two. It's 10:40, gosh I didn't realize it got this late.

"Goodnight Alli." I say.

Oh shit, I forgot to hook up the house phone. I dig in my bag from my old place. I forgot I had put my cell phone in it. I look at the time its only about 10:45, so I rest my head on my pillows, I think of my family. I miss Darcy, but I can't do anything she's so damn far away. I think of my mom, I hope she's okay. My dad I wonder what he's up to.

I whisper to myself, "Should I call Eli so I stop thinking about my family."

I dial the number. Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I own a pretty awesome pair of zebra pajama pants but not Degrassi

* * *

It felt like the phone was ringing forever. I contemplated whether or not to hang but, my thinking was cut short when a voice on the other end spoke.

"Hello, Eli speaking." He said in a joking tone.

"H-hey Eli, its Clare." I said trying not to trip over my words.

"Well hello. Glad you put my number to good use." You could tell when he said this there was a smirk on his face. The smirk that is slowly driving me crazy.

"Yeah I was bored and decided to call. So how was the rest of your day?"

"Hmm Adam and I got home played rockband ordered some food and just chilled."

"Sounds fun." Not knowing what else to say.

"Yes very. So I'm assuming your day went well considering the fact that you already got a job."

"Yeah it was good. Everything is just so different here."

"What? Not used to the big and scary city?" Sarcasm was just about oozing from his statement.

"And how do you know I didn't move here from a city? Hmm?" I retorted

"Your eyes gave it away." He says very nonchalantly.

"My eyes?" I say.

"Yeah, when I first looked at them you could tell you were scared and that this isn't what your used."

I couldn't respond. Was I really that readable? I mean don't get me wrong I'm terrified, this is my first time ever being away from home but I was hoping it didn't show. My mom is probably scared out of her mind thinking something terrible happened, which only makes me feel worse for giving her more stress when she is already so fragile. Without even realizing tears slowly started falling from my eyes.

"Hey, everything okay?" Eli spoke. I had almost forgot I was on the phone with him,

"Y-Yeah, I just miss my family that's all." I said hoping he wouldn't hear the tremble in my voice.

"You sure you sound like your crying?" Dammit I thought.

"No I'm fine really just thinking about my mom."

"You'll see her again soon won't you?" He asked.

"Yeah soon." Soon actually meant forever.

"I just feel alone." I continued.

"Hey, you're not alone you have Alli, Dave, Adam, and me." My heart fluttered when he said and me.

"Thanks Eli, it means a lot."

"Anytime Blue Eyes." He said coolly.

"I'm getting tired can I call you tomorrow?"

"How about this me and you hang out tomorrow and I show some cool places in the city?" he asked.

"That sounds great I'll call you tomorrow. Good night." Trying to hide some of my excitement.

"Sleep tight beautiful, I'll be waiting for that call." And with that he hung up.

He seemed so nice and inviting but on the other hand there was something very mysterious about him. I'm sure Alli would love it if we became a couple but, I just can't let that happen after what happened the last time I put my heart on the line. How could someone be so heartless to do that to someone who loved them so deeply? But thinking back on it what we had wasn't love it was infatuation I guess I was just too naïve to realize the difference between the two.

I could feel the tears threatening to fall as I thought about _him_. But no I would not cry over him. He does not deserve my tears. If only I had realized that sooner.

After getting on my pajamas I curled up under the covers and slowly drifted asleep.

I awoke to the smell of bacon and people talking. I got up out of bed and put on my robe. As I slowly made my way to the kitchen the voices started to sound much more familiar. The first thing I noticed was the amazing spread of food that was set out. It looked and smelled amazing. The next thing I noticed was the people. Eli, Adam, and Dave were all stuffing their faces while was just simply picking at her plate.

Alli glanced up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Clare bear." I shuttered. It was the nickname _she_ had used.

"Good morning everyone." I said as I grabbed a plate and put some eggs, bacon, and toast on it.

"So Clare any plans today?" Dave asked.

"Umm yeah Eli said he would show me around the city."

"Yeah about that do you mind if Adam comes with us?" Eli asked.

"No not at all. Thanks for breakfast I'm gonna go get ready." I said while putting my plate in the sink.

When I got in my room I started looking for something to wear. It looked windy outside and it was mid-fall. I settled on a cream colored cashmere sweater with skinny jeans and moccasins. I got in the shower and washed my hair and body fast. Before I got dressed I blow dried, I loved my hair's natural curls. After my hair was done I got dresses and put on a little eyeliner and mascara. I then grabbed my purse and walked into the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"You look great Clare." Eli said with a real smile, I couldn't help but smile.

When we walked outside I started looking for the Impala from yesterday but it wasn't there.

"Umm are we walking, the car is not here?"

"We're taking my car Blue Eyes it's the hearse over there."

"We're taking a hearse?" I was stunned.

"He prefers to be called Morty and he doesn't bite especially pretty girls." Eli said with a wink. I blushed ten shades of red.

The car ride wasn't awkward like I expected, I sat in between them and just listened to them argue about which comic book was better.

"Hey, I'm just gonna run in here real fast yous don't mind waiting in the car right?" Eli asked.

"No." me and Adam both responded.

Now, this was awkward…

"You know he hasn't had that look in awhile." Adam said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"When he looks at you he just seems so happy, I haven't seen him act like that in awhile." Adam said smiling at me. I smiled back. The rest of the time Eli was in the store was filled with pointless conversation but it definitely broke the ice between Adam and I which was nice.

"Alright guys ready to go?" Eli said after he got back in the car. We just nodded.

"Adam where did you want me to drop you off at? Drew's?" Eli inquired.

"Yes, sir." Adam answered.

It wasn't a long drive to where Adam had to go.

"Alright guys I will see you later. It was nice talking to you Clare." Adam said as he left. I just smiled at him.

"Ready for our adventure?" A smirking Eli said.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

* * *

I know this chapter is shorter than the last but it seemed like the right place to stop. Please review it keeps us motivated to continue. Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was going to be up yesterday but some stuff came up.

* * *

Our 'adventure' as Eli called it was actually very fun. He showed me the best places to eat, shop and just have fun in general. He told me there was one more place to go and that is was very special to him. Once you got passed his cocky exterior he was actually really nice and funny. But that didn't stop the fact that I couldn't fall for him. I told myself after what happened last time that I wouldn't put my heart on the line anymore.

"We're here." Eli said interrupting my thoughts.

I glanced out the window and all I really saw was trees."Umm no offense but this really doesn't look like anything, except trees."

Eli laughed and said "We have to get out and walk a little bit into the woods."

"Wait, this isn't the part where you murder me and bury my body in the woods right?" he just smirked at me and walked over to open the car door for me. I smiled at him and told him to lead the way. He grabbed my hand and as he did I felt a sudden jolt of electricity. We walked hand in hand through the woods. We came to a sudden halt.

"Cover your eyes." Eli said.

"Umm okay." I said unsteadily. I shut my eyes and let Eli guide me.

"Open your eyes." Eli whispered in my ear.

When I opened my eyes I saw one of the most beautiful sights. It was an abandoned church that just barely had structure but it was absolutely amazing in every sense of the word. Even though it was just a crumbling building it seemed to hold so many emotions.

"Do you like it Blue Eyes?" Eli questioned.

"It amazing. How did you find this place?"

"I was just driving one day and stumbled upon it you could say. I've been coming here ever since; it's a great thinking place."

Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me to picnic table. We both sat done and stared at the church. Everything felt so comfortable at the moment. I could feel Eli's eyes on me so I looked over at him.

"What's your story Clare?" He inquired.

"Things weren't going good at home, so I decided to leave." When I looked back over at him it seemed as if he could tell that wasn't the whole story, but he didn't push just nodded his head and continued to stare into my eyes.

"What about you? What's your story?"

"I lived here my whole life. I met Adam and Dave in high school; we hit it off and got an apartment together."

"College?" I asked.

"Yes actually. I'm about to start my second year at the University of Toronto."

"What's your major?"

"English, I really like to write."

"Me too." I said. We just stayed there in a comfortable silence. I would occasionally steal a glance at Eli and notice him looking at me. His eyes were so gorgeous. Such a prominent green, I could stare into them for days and never get bored.

He moved closer and I sucked in a breath.

"Do I make you nervous Clare?" he asked.

"N-no" I managed to stutter out. His hand came up and grazed my cheek; I couldn't help but shiver at his touch. Everything in this moment felt perfect.

"Let's play a game." Eli said.

"What kind of game?" I inquired

"Twenty questions. I'll start with an easy question. What's your favorite color?"

"Silver."

"It suits you." I couldn't help but blush as he stared into my eyes.

"How about you?"

"Well if it wasn't obvious, it's black." I felt a rain drop hit the top of my head. When I looked up I felt a couple more, by the look on Eli's face I could tell he felt them too.

"Looks like our game has to be cut short. Ready to go?" I nodded and with that Eli grabbed my hand and we ran to the car.

The car ride home was silent. I had so many thoughts coursing through my mind that I didn't even notice when we were in front of my apartment.

"I had a lot of fun today. We have to hang out again soon and finish our game." Eli said with a smirk.

"I'd like that a lot. Bye Eli." I said with a smile.

When I walked inside I noticed a post-it on the TV it said that Alli was out with Dave and would be back later.

I went into my room and slipped on some PJ's. After I was done changing I rested on my bed and let my thoughts consume me. Eli was so nice and sweet but I couldn't be with him because that would mean taking a risk of getting hurt again. Which I couldn't let happen. With all these thoughts in my head I slowly drifted to sleep.

I was being woken up when it only seemed I was sleeping for a couple minutes.

"Clare, are you sleeping?" Alli asked.

"Well not anymore. What's up?" I said groggily.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how your day with Eli went."

"It was great I had a lot of fun, what time do we have to be at work tomorrow?" I questioned

"Nine to five, so get some sleep and I'll wake you up at eight ok?"

"That sounds great, thanks Alli" and with that she left and I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

"Clare time to get up." Alli said into my ear. I looked at her and saw she was dressed in black dress pants and a white button down which I'm guessing is what we have to wear to work. Alli made her way to the kitchen as I made mine to the shower. I then got dressed in an outfit basically identical to Alli's. I blow dried my hair and put a silver headband in. I decided not to wear makeup today. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Once me and Alli were both done eating we made our way out the door, she had called a cab so we got in and headed to work.

Once we got there it didn't look that busy so we went up to the manager and asked what we should do. He handed us a notepad, a pen, and short apron and told us which half of the restaurant to waitress. Alli got the back while I got the front. I didn't feel like we were working long at all but when I looked at the clock I realized it was already noon, so I decided to take my break.

I went to one of the back tables and started counting my tips when I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"Hello gorgeous." Eli said and I blushed.

"So making good tips?" He asked.

"I made close to a hundred and the day isn't even half over." I said with a smile.

"So when are we gonna finish our game?"

"Well I get off of work at five." I said.

"I get off at seven. How about I stop by after and we finish at your place."

"That sounds great." I said with a big smile.

"Well I'm gonna get back to work see you at seven."

With that he left and was sitting there with a cheesy grin on my face. I wish it was seven already.

* * *

So did you like it? Also what characters do you want to see? What do you want to see happen? Let us know in reviews Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5: Author

Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating lately I've been so busy and I also have writer's block. I have a little less than half of chapter 5 done. I'm gonna try to write some today and possibly have it posted by tomorrow or the next day. But a question for you guys, what do you want to see happen? Are there other characters you want to see? Let me know, if I had some new ideas it would probably help me write chapter five. So yeah, thanks for reading and I will hopefully have a new chapter for you soon.

Sommer


End file.
